The Wrath of Fenrir
by Flame Spartan
Summary: What if the second eruption freed more than Typhon ? After waiting for two long years a beast strong enough to kill an Olympian has arisen, with a thirst for vengeance against the gods!First fanfiction so no flames,and I wont update till I get some more reviews.
1. prologue

**Hey wassup guys keep in mind this is my first fanfiction ever so please no flames in the reviews but complement anything that seems good for a noob like me so let the story begin!**

It was a very cold and loney night in Rome for one. The god Fenrir pulled on his chains but he knew it was no good for they were made by dwarves and that means two things one to never rust two to never _break. _If your wondering why a Norse god was in Rome, you see to keep his location hidden and to keep him from escaping ,just incase, he would teleport from place to place using his energy keeping him exhausted and preventing anyone from rescuing him.

He teleported again to a place more west than he remembered, but he read about in one of the books his mother gave to him a hundred years ago, he was in a place called Mount St. Helens. but he felt a power diffrent to the magic he was used to.

Then, it exploded realsing a creature his mother had told him about Typhon the father of monsters of greek mythology. Typhon saw him and then said"who are you,and why are you chained." Fenrir told him"I am the Norse god Fenrir and I was chained because a prophecy said I will cause untold destruction at the end of this age".Typhon then smiled"Then I give you enough Greek energy to escape,but in return you must swear allegiance to Gaia and wait for her command. Fenrir then felt a huge amount of energy run through pulled on his chains to step back surprised that the broke,the unbreakable chains that have held him for a millennium have broken. Fenrir then said to Typhon"Thank you I will do what you say and swear allegiance to Gaia" while he smiled exicted to be free .Typhon then left without saying another word, leaving Fenrir plotting his plan of revenge against the norse gods, especially Odin. Fenrir was now unbound.

**Ooooooh cliffhanger oh andif your courious about what fenrir looks like I'll tell you in the next chapter so see ya later**


	2. Meeting the End of Me

**Was sup guys I know its weird that I added a chapter to this story in the same day I created it but I m just so excited about this one so on with the story!Oh yeah before I start you have to know this after The Son Neptune but before the Mark of Athena.I dont know how much time that is in their universe so I'm guessing two years.**

It has been two years since Typhon gave Fenrir the energy needed to escape

Fenrir has changed from being a silver blue-eyed wolf to a nightmarish stayed in one place thinking Gaia would find him easier,but it's not easy living in a volcano,the only thing he had to eat was volcanic rocks and he had to drink the fur turned black from all the coal he has eaten and ash clinging to his insides turned to fire the heat had melted the chains that were still on him so they were prominently on him,but the most nightmarish thing was his eyes you see being near lava,drinking lava,and the heat from the volcano melted his eyes and now they were now just an inferno,one so intense even Odin would have night mares form them.

But today was the day Gaia needed a new recruit so Typhon told his father,Tartarus,to tell his mother about Fenrir,and Gaia decided to check him out.

**Fenrir's POV**

I was sleeping until a someone woke him up. My instincts kicked in and two seconds later I was on top of a sleeping lady for a second I thought I knocked her out in my pounce until she said"My name is Gaia,Typhon should have told you about me".Okay...did't expect that"Oh,ya sorry about pouncing on you". "No matter"she said while I got off"I'm still surprised you were able to do it with the power I have".

Okay,now I was confused she was asleep,but talking to me like she was didn't care about me pouncing on her,but she was surprised I _could_ do it?And finally she says she has a tremendous amount of power yet I don't sense anything.

"Typhon told me you were in chains because you were said to bring untold destruction?" she said while smiling evilly."Yes"said I"there was a prophecy when I was born saying I was going to do three things:1 swallow the king of the gods",her smile got bigger",2 eat the sky",even bigger",and 3 eat the Earth."she lost her smile and now I think she was scared of me because she moved 5 feet away the first 2 things made her like me but the 3 makes her scared of me not all of them mankind she is weird?

**Gaia's POV**

He's supposed to _eat_ the Earth?I'm the Earth,so _he's_ supposed to _eat me_.I am meeting the end of me.I know I'm going to regret this,but I need the allies especially one this powerful.


	3. The fall of diplmacy

**Hey was up I'm sorry for having short chapters,but I was trying to get the story set up before I try to make the chapters I'm not sure if that is what Fenrir is supposed to do at Ragnarok but that's what I was told so I'm going for yeah when it sometimes like with the Norse gods I have a hard time describing things so imagine what some things look like,anyways on with the story**

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting with my girlfriend on the edge of the Argo 2 after she came to Camp Jupiter we got a message form the gods to go to Olympus ,the first message from a long were almost there,and Annabeth and I were wondering why were called throwing random ideas in the air,but really I was just nerves about the reactions of the gods when they realize that the greek and roman demigods are interacting and there isn't a civil war going on.

I didn't realize I stopped until Annabeth squeezed my hand asking,"Percy,whats wrong?".I sighed"i'm just worried about how the gods will react to there kids interacting,I just got my memory and you back,I don't want to lose you again."she kissed me on the cheek "You're such a sweetie for thinking like that seaweed brain,but don't worry I don't think they'll actually be relived that they don't have to hide us from each other anymore.I smiled"thanks for cheering me up,Annabeth"I kissed her on the cheek.

**Poseidon's POV**

I was in the throne room for a god meeting Zeus said"I have two pieces of good news" that shocked everyone usually their is only one piece of good news or none at then said"First the Norse gods have agreed to come to discuss the alliance" that has to be the best out of the two for sure since we're fighting Gaia we need all the allies we can get."The second are two groups of kids have found out about each other, and are getting along! everyone took a moment to process this and then gasped then we all heard the elevator ding and gasped again when 7 demigods came said"Ah,yes I called the demigods up here to guard the negotiations,"the demigods looked confused Zeus explained"The Norse gods are coming here to discuss an alliance in the war and we need someone to guard."the demigods then understood it,Zeus then said"And if you want too you can catch up with your child."at that everyone smiled and we got up and went to are kid

"How is it going Percy"I said"Hey dad everything is going good with me and Annabeth,oh and mom is doing good with Paul." He said and I hugged him,and then we started to talk about random things just to catch I wished I could do this more,but I got to follow the rules like everyone Athena said its time to start assigning guard positions so Athena and the demigods started to talk and whe the were finished the Norse gods arrive.

**Fenrir's POV**

Gaia told me there was a peace meeting she wanted me to interrupt,not to kill anyone just to palace they call Mount Olympus was honestly good enough to rival Asgard,but enough thinking like that.I looked around to see the guard positions there was a couple one-eyed cyclopes guarding the bottom,some minor gods at the top,and where he meeting was taking place was about 7 teen-aged looking people at the top I guessed they were demigods so I took care not to under estimate them.I crept past everyone and got inside,and when I did I saw Odin!Him and who guessed Zeus were in a conversation I looked the room for the light-sources,and I found several candles and one hearth I quickly put out the candles unnoticed but the taking out the hearth drew some attention,but the lights were out and I had the element of surprise with me.

**Athena's POV**

When,the lights went out I quickly grabbed a candle and lit,and everyone saw a nightmare-like wolf on the Olympians froze when it _spoke _to the Norse and said,"You will all pay for all you did to me and my family_ espcially_ you Odin for you were the one who ordered it all.,"he turned to us and said,"Oh I nearly forgot Gaia says hi".The light went out and when it came back literally a second later he was gone.

**Leave some reviews on what you think the next chapter should have,see ya later!**


End file.
